The Dimension Door
This refers to the location in The Hall of Many Things, not to the spell of the same name. The Dimension Door is an oddity which has appeared in several iterations of The Hall of Many Things. It appears as a door which stands alone in the middle of the room. When the door is opened from the front, it displays a random plane or location, which may be in a different time. When the door is opened from the front and then viewed from the back, it has shown an alternate version of the future of those in the Hall. It is possible to walk through and enter the place shown, as though through a Gate. However, if the door is allowed to close, reopening it shuffles the plane it opens to, so the door must remain open if you want to go back the way you came. Dangerous stuff. The Closed Door *In a mirror: Baudin Dommilan appeared to Ethan of Malvont and punched him. Baudin had recently walked through the door onto another plane and allowed it to shut behind him. Through the Front of the Door *Celestalia (via a Two which directed the plane shift to "the plane where the one planeshifting most wanted to go") *Hall lined with dark tapestries and columns, assumed to be on the Negative Energy Plane; bears a resemblance to Pyotar Umarov's home. (Baudin Dommilan stranded himself here.) *Version of infinity which someone with Int 15 comprehended enough to gain a Sanity Point *The emotion stone puzzle in the Ruins of Eldergrin, being solved by the Eon Prime party in late 1442 **This has appeared twice: Kruglor looked through the door and saw the party debating, then threw a femur at himself; Luke looked through the door and saw Ashra throwing a rainbow flask at the stone, then shut the door before she saw him or he was hit by the explosion. Both relevant explorations of the Hall were in late 1441, meaning the door opened approximately one year into the future. *Statue of Xenteroth casting what looked like Vengeful Eye of God; this was probably when the Eon Prime party faced it in late 1442, and was similarly viewed from late 1441. *A Hell with noxious gases *Plane with a red dragon *The Astral Plane Through the Back of the Door *Versions of the Hall of Many Things with the corpses of party members as it would appear had they all fought to the death. The arrangements and wound marks on the bodies varied each time the door was reopened, and changed as the relationships between party members changed to represent the most likely outcome of a battle to the death. Party members were also bearing loot that they hadn't acquired in real life. **While in this alternate world, looking back at the front of the door showed it open and showed the world on the other side. When viewed in a Mirror of True Seeing, the door back revealed a version of infinity which gave someone with Int 15 who had already gained a Sanity Point from seeing infinity a second Sanity Point. *Viewed in a Mirror of True Seeing: Version of infinity which gave someone with Int well over 20 a Sanity Point and "looked blue" to someone with Int under 20. The Second Derivative Door Tiemp Hiss got the idea to enter the door from the back, then go around to that door from the back. This revealed: *Wroth's End, time unknown *An alternate Prime Material Plane near Malvont with a mountainside shrine to St. Cuthbert. (Tiemp Hiss was stranded here, but later met the Eon Prime party on what is to them the Prime Material Plane. Whether this was actually not an alternate plane, the cast of the Eon Halliday Special were originally from an alternate plane from the Eon Prime party, or Tiemp managed to Plane Shift or otherwise return to the main PMP is unclear.) Category:Why We Can't Have Nice Things Category:Eon Mythos Category:Malvont